How To Make Good Video Games Bad
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Make Navi talk more and have him/her automatically talk for you *You'll never make it past Kaepora Gaebora (the Annoying Owl) because of the two options titled "Yes". *Remove a majority of the collectibles. *Remove the "Golden Skull Token" Sidequest and the awards you get from playing through it. Super Mario 64 *Not remaking it for the DS because I like playing as Yoshi and Weegee and Wario. **Yeah, that and not remaking it would annoy those who don't own an N64. *Include Navi from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time to annoy Mario. *Not making it in 3D. Super Mario World *Remove Yoshi and replace him with a bland dinosaur. *Make all the Special World levels harder to the point where it's impossible to beat them. *After beating the game, you get the text saying "YOU BEAT GAME. YOU WIN." *Remove the Cape Feather *The music is monotone. *Make the Dolphins ugly. *The first level is Tubular. Mario Kart Super Mario Kart *Add useless power ups. *Remove Rainbow Road and Donut Plains. *Add a lot of glitches. *Add a course based on toilet humor. :* That would be awesome. :::*I don't think young players would handle racing their characters in that course, would they? Mario Kart Wii *Only including Mario, Weegee, Yoshi, Peach, like one of the versions. *Not having the classic places. *Not having the Rainbow Road and Bowser's Castle famous tracks. *Including Dora as a cart character. *Including Elmo as a cart character. *Including Nina (from Nina Needs to Go!) as a cart character...Wait, Nina didn't exist in 2008! *No bikes or optional karts. *Make it difficult to control the characters. *Remove Mushroom Gorge, Koopa Cape, Maple Treeway and Dry Dry Ruins. Mario Kart 7 *Remove the Retro Tracks and the new Rainbow Road. *Remove the Unlockable content. *Make it so you can't play as a Mii. *Make Battle Mode like it was in Mario Kart 8. *No vehicle customization. *No gliders. *No underwater movement. Pokemon (series) *No professor welcoming you to Pokemon. *No Boy player﻿. (ur sexist) *The name of your trainer is automatically selected as "LOLMLG420BOB" *Have Magikarp be all of the starter Pokemon. In the Sun and Moon games, all the starters are Sunkern. *No Master Balls, Great Balls, or any other variation of Pokeballs. *Have all of the stater Pokemon and their evolutions not able to use any HMs. *Have every Pokemon game use the same ugly style Pokemon sprites that is used in Pokemon Red, Blue & Green. **You ever wanted to see what the Gen. II-Gen. VI Pokemon would be like in that? Me neither. ***Then all the Pokémon we have today would be hideous! AAGH! Wait, I probably shouldn't have said that. *No evolution stones/items or trading. (not even Wonder Trading either) *No abilities. *The weather doesn't change. *Pikachu is replaced with an ugly rat named Rattachu. *Whenever your Pokemon faints, it dies instead. New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Not incuding the Propeller Mushroom and Penguin suit. Some of like like flying and hate swimming! *No multiplayer. *Wario & Waluigi are the true final bosses of the game, and they do the most anti-climatic final boss stuff they did in that article's version of Hotel Mario. New Super Mario Bros. U *No multiplayer *Replace the Super Acorn with a useless power-up. *Remove the Baby Yoshis. Super Scribblenauts *Make Death, nuke, black hole, flood, and nuclear ___________. Make sure all are activated. Run towards all of them at the same time. Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Not having Yoshi *Not having Yoshi Powerups *Not having Luigi ghosts *Having Clockwork Ruins a lot harder *Make the final stage (Bowser's Galaxy Generator) even more impossible than it already is. Portal *﻿Remove the cake promise *Make the lighting outside the test chambers darker *Remove the humorous and memorable quotes in favor of lame, cheesy jokes. Any good game *Remove replay value *Have rather ugly looking box art *Have product placement in the game and have the characters say "Buy (insert product advertised in the game here) or die!". *Add very long passwords. *Release them only for the Atari 5200, CD-i, Atari Jaguar, Virtual Boy, 3DO, Game.com, R-Zone, Xbox One , Sega CD and 32X, and other failed consoles. *Mix up the characters' names. *Let the bomb hit you a mile away. *Add useless weapons and/or powerups. *Make it produced by Kemco or any bad game company. *Make it published by LJN or any bad game company. Mega Man (series) *Have all of the weapons be short ranged *Remove continues *Remove Rush Jet (Mega Man 3-5) *Include a ton of spikes and other instant death traps in every stage *Make the Mega Man sprite look like the one from the first box art. Contra *Have no machine gun and spread gun power ups *No 30 lives code *Make it only a one player game *Remove the ducking. Super Street Fighter II *Not having Ryu and Ken *Not having Balrog, Vega, Sagat, and M. Bison be playable *Only having one stage to fight in *No Hadoken and Shoryuken special moves *Not remaking it for Game Boy Advance The Five Nights at Freddy's franchise FNAF1 *The animatronics are cheesier than Kraft Macaroni and Cheese Pasta. *After completing the game and the custom night, have white text that reads "CONGRATULATION YOU BEAT THE GAME YOU WIN". *Replace the jumpscares with a cut to static and a black screen with white text reading "NICE TRY. YAY!" FNAF2 *Not having a Freddy head. *After finishing the minigames, you get white text reading "YOU FINISH MINIGAME. YAY." FNAF3 *Making all of the Phantom Animatronics capable of getting you a game over. *Having the 6th and final night impossible to win. *Making Springtrap appear more often FNAF4 *Make "Fun With Plushtrap" impossible to win. **When you do win it, have white text reading "Congratulation!! Nice try for you!" *Exclude all scenes before every night. *Make Nightmare crash your game instead of resetting it. *After finishing the game, have white text reading "Congratulation!! You have finished the FNAF games. And prooved why Chuck E. Cheese's is better than this garbage. Now end your hallucination, and go and rest our hero!" Sonic Adventure 2 *Get rid of Shadow *Make Shadow be the Biolizard and the Hedgehog the prototype Super Mario Bros. (NES) *Please include that everything could go wrong in this game. �� *Have it cause another Gaming Crash. Sega should fix this in either way. *After finishing the game, have white text that reads "YOU WIN. PRESS ANY BUTTON TO CONTINUE." *The Toad that says "Our princess is in another castle!" says "You are idiot. Princess is in the non-exist castle." GTA franchise GTA 3 *After completing "The Exchange", have white text that reads "A winner is you!". GTA: Vice City *Remove Phil. *Entitle the game "Tommy Vercetti & Knuckles & the sky". GTA: San Andreas *Have the player lose the damn train. GTA: Liberty City Stories *Have the protagonist be an Italian chef named Oliver. **Then the wasted text would be "YOU PASTA WAY", amirite ladies? Undertale *Have all of the default BGMs be heavy metal music (I mean, every single song). *Have Sans watch the Mega Babies. *Have Undyne's cooking taste good, and have that influence Papyrus to make good spaghetti. *Toriel is an ugly troll instead of a goat mom. *After completing all levels and the game, have white text reading "Conglaturation!!! You have completed a great game. And prooved the justice of our culture. Now go and rest our heroes!" *Make the game's bosses bad as opposed to good. *Make it so Papyrus isn't hilarious. Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (video game) *After finishing the railroad racing event in the Genesis version, have white text that reads "YOU HAVE WINNED RACE. CONGRATULATION!" *Have all versions cause yet another gaming crash. Nintendo would fix it this time. Diddy Kong Racing *You only get to control a slippery car. *No cool power-ups. *Have only Diddy Kong be playable. *Add extremely long passwords. *Tons of glitches. *The music is just mindless screaming over and over again. *After completing the game, the text "CONGRATULATION, YOU BEAT GAME! GOOD NIGHT!" appears. *Make Donkey Kong the main villain, and reduce Wizpig's role to a background character. **Why bother having to make DK the main antagonist? Yo-Kai Watch *Make the game very short, with only five hours dedicated to the story. *Should you happen to own a pirated version of the game, Oni Time is triggered as soon as you try to find Yo-Kai to defeat Dismerelda, and there is no exit door, so the oni finds you immediately. This is similar to what happens if you have a pirated copy of Serious Sam 3. *The game's script has unfunny and childish jokes. *Add a lot of toilet humor. *The most common Yo-Kai are ones like Cheeksqueak, Fidgephant, and Touphant. *Add Yo-Kai based on gross-out humour. *The Crank-A-Kai gives out terrible Yo-Kai. Disney Infinity 3.0 Star Wars: Twilight of the Republic playset *Make the podrace extremely hard. *Jar Jar is a main character. *Have a part where you go to Otoh Gunga to help Boss Nass and the Gungans. *Jar Jar doesn't call Darth Maul a "nasty creepo". Inside Out playset *Make Anger swear more. *There is a shorter time limit to finish the levels. *Naked baby Riley makes a cameo. *Have there be 1,000 balloons to collect each level. *Bing Bong appears and his only purpose is to make toilet jokes. Aikatsu! (Japanese arcade game) *If you choose Otome, she says "LOVE YOUUUU!" every time she does an appeal. *Make the game extremely hard. Pripara (Japanese arcade game) *There are terrible Pritickets given out. Final Fantasy VI *Remove Celes and Relm. *Remove the unique battle scenarios. *Remove Ultros. *Remove the opera scene. *Make it so Kefka isn't hilarious. *Figaro Castle is a bland old castle instead of a moving one. *Include several more swear words. Parappa the Rapper *Parappa's raps are bland and boring *The bathroom rap is the pee-pee dance from TTG. *PaRappa is an aggressive wolf instead of a friendly dog. Rhythm Heaven series For the sake of US people, only the US games will count. All *The timing is very strict. *There are no medals. *Only two evaluations, "Good" and "Try Again". Rhythm Heaven Rhythm Heaven Fever *Remove "Ringside". Rhythm Heaven Megamix Kid Icarus: Uprising *Palutena isn't hilarious. *Remove the customisable weapon selections. *All stages force you to play on the intensity they want you to play on. *Pit's design is his Of Myths and Monsters design. **What was wrong with that design? ***I don't hate the design, but keeping the OMaM design would make him look out of place in the game in my opinion. *Remove Fortune's Jukebox (the power that lets you change the current music), or Powers in general. Category:Sonic Category:Video Games Category:How To Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Mario Category:Mega Man Category:Pokemon Category:Street Fighter Category:Balloon Fighter Category:Alice Category:Diddy Kong